The present invention is generally contemplated to be used along with the screen tensioning and printing frame members as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,909. However, other members for a screen printing frame are also contemplated for use along with the present invention. Other examples of roller members and frames are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,293; 4,430,815; and 4,430,814.
An apparatus for screen tensioning and printing generally comprises a frame typically having a plurality of roller members coupled together by corner members. The corner members support the rollers for rotation about their longitudinal axes. Each roller includes a longitudinally extending channel on its periphery so as to receive means to retain an edge portion of a screen fabric in the channel. Means is associated with each corner member for locking each roller in a predetermined rotative position so that the desired tension may be applied to the screen fabric. Moreover, means is provided on the end of each roller for causing the rotation of the roller about its longitudinal axis and creating the tension in the screen.
The roller portion of the printing frames generally includes an end plug positioned within a hollow extruded roller. The end plug generally includes an internal thread means for receiving the locking means for attaching the roller to the corner members. The external surfaces of the end plug generally form or include a hex nut type structure which may be engaged by a wrench or the like. The wrench member creates a torque about the longitudinal axis of the roller member, rotating the roller and tensioning the screen.
The present invention generally relates to the use of ultra high tension in the screen portion of the printing frame. An improved screen material for and method of screen printing is described in copending application Ser. No. 07/592,081, filed Oct. 3, 1990. However, known fabric or screen materials may also be utilized. Moreover, the support structures for a roller member of a screen tensioning and printing frame are contemplated to be utilized along with the present invention. Such support structures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,390.
The disclosure of each of the above-referenced patents and applications is herein incorporated by reference.